


Remembrance

by viciouswishes



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Remembrance

Remembrance. She washed the dishes in the sink. Sheridan had told her to take the day off. It was Saturday after all – a high day for travel, but a low one for commerce. She made him promise that if there were any emergencies that he would contact her immediately.

Today was Saturday. Even during her worst days, her mother had insisted that Saturdays were for cleaning. And Ivanova kept with that tradition. Or at least she tried to. But station duty sometimes left her too tired to do anything but sleep.

She placed the clean wine glasses back on the shelves. Talia and she were the last ones to use them. She couldn't believe what the Psi-Corps had done to her. That was lie. Of course, she could believe what they did. They had fed her mother the drugs that damaged her psyche and led to her suicide. How could she possibly believe for one moment that Bester and those other Psi-Corp freaks wouldn't kill Talia for their own purposes.

Slowly, she picked the towel up that Talia had left drying on the chair. The Psi-Corps didn't leave anything behind in their wake. The sheets needed to be removed as well. And the place still needed to be vacuumed. No one would remember Talia for who she was, only for what had happened to her.


End file.
